Ventus
For the similar Kamen Rider, please go to Kamen Rider Delta. Ventus '(ベンタス, ''Bentasu) is one of the main characters and the main protagonist as well as titular character in the Kamen Rider Series installment, Kamen Rider ∇. He is the young man who's the fans of Kamen Riders. Due to his strong bond to the Kamen Riders, he was given the power of ∇ by every previous Kamen Riders, allows him to transform into the '''Kamen Rider ∇ (仮面ライダーターンデルタ, Kamen Raidā Tān Deruta). The name of Kamen Rider ∇ is roughly similar to the name of Kamen Rider Delta. Biography Ventus '(ベンタス, ''Bentasu) is an orphan prior to the series after losing his family and begin to live alongside his childhood friend, [[]]. Personality Skill & Abilities History Kamen Rider ∇ Forms - Knight= Knight Form :"Knight Form!" :―Knight Form's transformation announcement. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 20 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds - Bullet= Bullet Form :"Bullet Form!" :―Bullet Form's transformation announcement. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.8 tons **Kicking Power: 7.0 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 17 meters **Maximum Running Speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds - Force= Force Form :"Force Form!" :―Force Form's transformation announcement. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 20 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds - Rose= Rose Form :"Rose Form!" :―Rose Form's transformation announcement. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 20 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds - Sengoku= Sengoku Form :"Sengoku Form!" :―Sengoku Form's transformation announcement. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.5 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 18 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 7.3 seconds - Feather= - Legend Feather= Legend Feather Form : "Legend Feather Form!": ―Legend Feather Form's transformation announcement. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.8 tons **Kicking Power: 7.0 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 17 meters **Maximum Running Speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds }}}} Overall Equipments Device Main Article: Category: ∇ Arsenal '' *∇ System - The main system for two important equipments; device and its drvier *∇ Driver - The main equipments for transformation. *∇ Memory Device - The portable memory device *Scout Device - The portable reconnaissance device Weapons *Flute Sword - The Kamen Rider ∇'s primary weapon *Knight Defender - The Kamen Rider ∇ Knight Form's weapon/shield *Bullet Revolver - The Kamen Rider ∇ Bullet Form's weapon*Rose Chevalier - The Kamen Rider ∇ Rose Form's weapon *Sengoku Katana - The Kamen Rider ∇ Sengoku Form's weapon* *Feather Saber - The Kamen Rider ∇ Feather/Hyper Feather Form's weapon Vehicle *WIND Machine - The '∇''s main Rider Machine for transportation. *DIVIDER Galleon - The mechanical ship which served as his base operations. Relationships Appearances *Kamen Rider ∇ Episodes **Episode 1 - ''The Next Kamen Rider, ∇ **Episode 2 - WIND and DIVIDER **Episode 6 - Knight of Freedom **Episode 12 - Master of Marksman, Bullet **Episode 20 - Rose Chevalier, Move Forward! **Episode 27 - Enter! Sengoku Has Come! **Episode 32 - The Feather of Promise **Episode 50 - Finale: The Eternal Bonds of Kamen Riders *''Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider ∇ & Gaim -Sengoku and Turn Riders-'' Notes * Category:Andy Prayitno (Category Page) Category:Kamen Riders Category:Primary Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Kamen Rider ∇